fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dance with Minotaurus
Dance with Minotaurus is second ending theme for the ''Sparkly Pretty Cure!'' series. The original song was sung by Aqours. The song will debut in episode 1 on February 28th, 2020. Lyrics - Japanese= Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi! Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you なんてことだ！ 君のことを　泣かすのは許さないよ 何があったの　話して欲しいんだ (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) 守りたい君のことを　怒りたい君のために こころの痛み追い払いたいから (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) おまかせなさいっ ひとりきりの大迷宮　君の声が消えそうだ だめだめ！　ほらもっと呼んでよ ミノタウロス言ってたよ　心配だと言ってたよ 探してあげなきゃたいへんだ～ 悩みよあっち　あっち　あっち　飛んでっちゃえよ！ 僕らはぜったい　ぜったい　ぜったい　味方さ なんでも聞いてあげるから 暗くて怖いところへ逃げこまないで　さあ、おいで！ なんてことだ！ キミのことを　泣かすのは許さないよ 何があったの　話して欲しいんだ (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) 守りたい君のことを　怒りたい君のために こころの痛み追い払いたいから (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) おまかせなさいっ 手をのばした謎回廊　かべづたいに進むんだ どこどこ？　たぶん近づいてる ミノタウロス敵じゃない　ウワサなんて信じないで 本当・嘘の判断むずかしい～ 笑顔になって　なって　なって　忘れちゃえ！ 僕らがいっぱい　いっぱい　いっぱい　抱きしめる 涙をぐいぐい拭くから ひとり悲しまないで　僕らが見えるね？　おいで！ やあそこだね！ 間にあったようだ　出口へと連れて行くよ 何があっても　ちゃんと連れてくからね (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) すっきりしたい？　発散したい？ じゃあ踊ろう　いっしょに踊ろう アセがぜんぶを流してくれるかも (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) くるりとまわれっ 悩みよあっち　あっち　あっち　飛んでっちゃえよ！ 僕らはぜったい　ぜったい　ぜったい　味方さ なんでも聞いてあげるから 暗くて怖いところへ逃げこまないで　さあ、おいで！ なんてことだ！ 君のことを　泣かすのは許さないよ 何があったの　話して欲しいんだ (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) 守りたい君のことを　怒りたい君のために こころの痛み追い払いたいから (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) おまかせなさいっ やあそこだね！ 間にあったようだ　出口へと連れて行くよ 何があっても　ちゃんと連れてくからね (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) すっきりしたい？　発散したい？ じゃあ踊ろう　いっしょに踊ろう アセがぜんぶを流してくれるかも (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) くるりとまわれっ Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save...you!! - English= Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi! Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you But, what is this!? I will never allow to see you crying What happened? I want you to tell me! (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) I want to protect you and get angry too all for your sake I want to help you and get rid of your pain (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) Just leave it to me! Inside a big labyrinth it feel like your voice's about to disappear No, no, no! Come on, shout even more! I said to myself Minotaurus I am getting worried about it If I don't find him it will be a big problem! Worried he fled and escaped over there We surely are definitely allies of yours We will hear anything you have to say even if it's scary Please don't run away and come along with us! But, what is this!? I will never allow to see you crying What happened? I want you to tell me! (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) I want to protect you and get angry too all for your sake I want to help you and get rid of your pain (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) Just leave it to me! I threw my hands to this mysterious hall, walking along one of its walls Where can it be? Maybe I'm getting close This Minotaurus isn't a foe, do not believe any chit-chat Truths・Lies are always difficult to judge! Put a smile on your face and forget it all Let it to us the job of hug your worries away We will wipe your tears, so don't be so alone We will always be with you, so come on! Well there it is! It seems that we made it, there's the exit we'll take you with us Whatever that will happen, we promise we'll take you there (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) Do you feel relieved? Want to let it out? Then let's dance, let's do it together It may be probable you may lose all your sweat at it (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) Turning and spinning all around! Worried he fled and escaped over there We surely are definitely allies of yours We will hear anything you have to say even if it's scary Please don't run away and come along with us! But, what is this!? I will never allow to see you crying What happened? I want you to tell me! (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) I want to protect you and get angry too all for your sake I want to help you and get rid of your pain (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) Just leave it to me! Well there it is! It seems that we made it, there's the exit we'll take you with us Whatever that will happen, we promise we'll take you there (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you, Hi!) Do you feel relieved? Want to let it out? Then let's dance, let's do it together It may be probable you may lose all your sweat at it (Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save you) Turning and spinning all around! Fight oh! Fight oh! I'll save...you!! }} Trivia * This song is sung by Aika Kobayashi, Suzuko Mimori, Himika Akaneya, Ayako Kawasumi, Satomi Sato, and Rie Murakawa, who are the voice actresses for the main six Pretty Cure. ** Aika is actually part of Aqours, a group in the Love Live franchise. Suzuko Mimori is also in one. * All of the six Cures sing the song in full, no solos. Category:Songs Category:Sparkly Pretty Cure! Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Ending Songs